


You Will Be Happy

by narraci



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 老肯尼家的牛走丢了，柯林斯追着牛跑了十里路，在泥地里摔得有点怀疑自己的职业前景。





	You Will Be Happy

老肯尼家的牛走丢了，柯林斯追着牛跑了十里路，在泥地里摔得有点怀疑自己的职业前景，牛还挺亲热地拿鼻子拱了拱他后背，差点没把他又拱到了地上。

找回了自己的牛，老肯尼倒是十分高兴，搂着牛脑袋哄了半天，仿佛那是他受惊的孩子。柯林斯来到镇上有六个月了，已经习惯了这些事情，他再次叮嘱老肯尼一定不要忘记关好牛棚，老肯尼高高兴兴地牵着牛回去了。

回家的路上，柯林斯也不管自个儿脏兮兮的外套和靴子去酒馆里喝了一杯，大家都向他打了招呼，大多是出于礼数，镇子上的人提起柯林斯警长都会说他是个好脾气的人，好脾气对一个警长而言没什么用处。之前的警长在这儿工作了三十多年，对于新来的小伙子大家还都处于一种观察的态度。

喝完一杯甜酒，柯林斯付了钱后走着回家，他的车停在了警局。一到家柯林斯就没了一点力气，他甩掉沾满泥的靴子，在客厅的木地板上着实坐了一会儿。

洗了热水澡，柯林斯爬上床，他睡得很熟，一个晚上没做梦。

柯林斯刚来镇上的时候，还是冬天，他租的房子之前属于一对老夫妻，没怎么精心维护，墙纸发黄剥落，前门都有些松动了，风总是偷偷溜进来，把他冷得不行。柯林斯以为自己不会待很久，也没想着修，结果一个月之后又是一个月，眨眼之间半年过去了，天气渐渐暖和起来，柯林斯开始不在意大衣下摆洗不干净的污迹。

局里的小警员阿什利家里养了几只鸡，知道柯林斯警长是个单身汉，有时候给他带几个新鲜鸡蛋。柯林斯自己都生出了养鸡的念头，但他从来没养过小动物，不确定自己能不能应付。

每年夏天的赛马会是这个小镇最热闹的时候，警局也会跟着忙碌起来，柯林斯办了半年的斗殴家暴偷窃欠钱不还的案子，包括追走失的牛，在市场上横冲直撞的猪，这个时候差不多也是如此。

赛马会聚集了人群，还来了几个记者，彼得就是其中一员。下班后柯林斯照例去酒馆喝一杯，他点了杯甜酒，一个人坐下，然后瞧见了金发青年。

一瞬间柯林斯闻到了海洋的气息，没烧滚的水，咸腥扑鼻。柯林斯想了一会儿，青年大约是叫彼得，身形似乎宽阔了些，与他的父亲更加相像了。

独自喝完了酒，柯林斯站起身走了出去，他的脚步要比平时快上一些。

回了家柯林斯打了盆水，蹲在地上刷他的靴子，泥土已经结了厚厚一层。

刷完靴子柯林斯拿脏手抹了把脸，他仰躺在地板上，眼睛瞪着发灰发潮的天花板。这栋房子有个后院，柯林斯尽量不去那里，院子里长满了各种纠缠在一起久未打理的植物，柯林斯觉得只要他不去后院，应该就不用面对这些鬼玩意儿了。

赛马会结束后，彼得还在镇上多留了几天。柯林斯总是看见他，彼得住在玛丽的旅馆里，距离警局不远。柯林斯不可避免地注意到彼得腿脚不便，彼得对坐车好像没什么兴趣，宁愿自个儿用不怎么好看的姿势一步步走。

柯林斯尽可能地避开彼得，这其实没什么必要，彼得几次目光掠过他，显然对他没有什么印象了。

乡下的时光既忙碌又清闲。

柯林斯从玛丽那儿得知金发的记者已经退房走了。他考虑着在冬天前把房子彻底地修补一下，阿什利殷勤地要提供他旧木板，是他家装修谷仓多下来的材料。

在休假的时候，柯林斯重新粉刷了外墙，换了一扇门板，风刮起来总算不噼啪乱响了。柯林斯本想雇个木工来完成这些活儿，却被不知哪儿来的雄心壮志迷惑了心智，非要自己爬上去修屋顶。

阳光洒在他的脸上，记忆铺天盖地而来。都过去了，他想，时间竟然如此之快。他咬着钉子抬头，四处郁郁葱葱，黄色的小花团团簇簇，天空在他的头上而不是脚下，风是柔和的而不是锋利的。

他的耳边听不到轰炸声。

柯林斯还是没有勇气去动后院，他搞不清楚这些藤蔓长满尖刺的植物到底是活着还是死了。

老肯尼的奶牛在入冬前又丢了一回，柯林斯这次有了经验，没再敢托大，和阿什利一起把牛套了回来，老肯尼的奶牛异常地活泼，趁柯林斯弯着腰拿舌头舔柯林斯的头发，阿什利和老肯尼都挺开心的。

柯林斯洗完头，从镜子里打量自己，他想起彼得一瘸一拐的腿，不知道他是在哪儿受的伤。

擦干头发，柯林斯从储物间里翻出一把锄头，咽了咽口水。

柯林斯一鼓作气把后院的植物都锄干净了，他的邻居威廉兴奋极了，他早就看柯林斯乱糟糟的花园不顺眼了。每个人都热情洋溢地给柯林斯出了不少主意，关于他应当怎么打理花园，或者利用空间。他们觉得或许柯林斯警长终于要挽起袖子成为他们自己人了。

彼得又出现在了镇子上，柯林斯有些讶异，这会儿可不是什么赛马季，镇上也没有举办什么足够引人注目的节目。

柯林斯本想直接开车过去，彼得的身形却慢了下来，青年有些僵硬地找了把路边长椅坐了下来，摘下毡帽捏在手里，柯林斯停了车，不放心地多看了一眼，青年的表情放松平静，然后他们的目光撞在了一块儿。

“那是您的房子吧？可真漂亮。”彼得说。

柯林斯跟着他的眼神看去，新漆的红色屋顶确实很漂亮，重新栽种的植物刚长出雏形。

晚上他们一同去酒馆里喝酒，柯林斯照例点了一杯甜酒，给彼得要了一杯啤酒。

“是您啊。”彼得突然笑了，他抬起双手学了一下柯林斯喝酒的姿势。

柯林斯想起彼得给他倒的那杯甜酒，他捧在手里瑟瑟发抖地饮下喉咙。

“你来的不是时候，”柯林斯说，“这儿春天的时候最好看。”

彼得点了点头。

冬天总让他们产生不好的联想。

柯林斯知道了彼得的腿伤在海军里，彼得是个海军，这是自然。柯林斯以为彼得是离不开大海的。

他们没有谈论很多，彼得说他是来度假的。柯林斯有些怀疑，没有人会在冬天来这里度假的。

彼得在雪掩埋掉道路前收拾行李离开了。

柯林斯养了一条狗，还是条小狗，整天摇头晃脑地黏在柯林斯的裤管边上。柯林斯幻想着把小狗培养成一条威风凛凛的警犬，充满期待地喂他切碎的肉肠。

阿什利说他得严厉地给小狗立规矩才行。已经晚了，小狗似乎觉得自己可以和柯林斯称兄道弟一般，咬柯林斯的鞋，睡在屋里的地毯上。柯林斯心又立刻软了，觉得小狗怎么样都好，只要健健康康快快乐乐地长大，他对它没有任何要求。

柯林斯警长真是好脾气啊，狗可不是这么养的，阿什利以一种十足的务实精神向其他人抱怨。

寒冷的冬天好不容易过去了，因为雪太大，镇子还封路了一阵，警局里大伙儿闲得没事在一起打牌。

彼得在春天又回来了，这回带了更多一些的行李，还让柯林斯给他介绍一下当地有没有人在出租房屋。

柯林斯养的小狗胖了一圈，每天上蹿下跳倒也健壮，硬是挤到了柯林斯前面把彼得撞了个人仰马翻，把柯林斯吓死了。小狗不知道发生了什么，竟还厚着脸皮爬上彼得的腿，尾巴摇得起劲。

“这儿春天真的挺好看的。”彼得坐在地上，抱着柯林斯的狗说，青年露出笑容，又好像一个少年人了。


End file.
